Waiting for Your call
by alicee16
Summary: SAKURAXLEE: and so she waits, for his call....
1. Rumor has it that

SUMMARY: Sakura had always liked Sasuke. But after Lee saved her from the sound ninja's, has she developed a new crush?!

I DO NOT OWN "NARUTO"

(A/N) this is my first fanfic..please be nice! ^^" i am really in love with Rock Lee and Haruno Sakura!

**OHHH just to let u know, if there's any TenTen fans out there, i sort of made her a mean one in here ^^"

DONT GET ME WRONG...I do love TenTen as a character too, but i couldn't think of anyone else but her

to be a mean one in here..so yeah just warning you guys!

_______________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 1 -"RUMOR HAS IT THAT...."

"Look Sakura, He's coming this way!" whispers Ino.

"So?" shrugs Sakura.

Ino and Sakura started off as bestfriends, then competitors while they were young, but during the 2 and a half years they spent together, they became bestfriends again. But what Ino did not know was that Sakura had feelings for someone everyone less expects…

"_So?_" imitates Ino. "Even if he is not as attractive as Sasuke-kun, shouldn't you acknowledge him a bit more?"

"What? Him? No…I don't know him that way! You know that!" hesitates Yvette. Ino gave Sakura an unsatisfied look. Even if Sakura didn't say it herself, she knows she likes him. Everyone knows.

It is the second Term back to school in Konoha Village and already there was a rumor about Sakura Haruno liking Rock Lee.

As Ino and Sakura entered their loud, cramped classroom full of genin ninja students' chit-chatting; their sensei's yells hoping to catch their attention. "CHILDREN! Stop your non-important gossip and sit at your tables please."

"What got up her ass?" giggles one of the young ninja students. "Today is going to be a tad different lesson. We are going to start writing stories. It could either be about you D-ranked missions, or love/romance or something secretive about yourself. As long as it is interesting." continued their sensei. A bunch of chairs shuffled to turn towards Sakura. "Umm, why is everyone looking at me?" Sakura whispers to Ino. "Oh I guess you have absolutely no idea?" she replied. "Girls heads down and WRITE!" yelled their sensei, pointing his finger towards the two girls. "Well, there's a rumor that _you_ yourself likes Rock Lee back, after the incident between you two and the sound ninja's." She continued daring not to look at Sakura, frightened to be yelled at even more. "W-what…?" asked Sakura.

During recess, Veda told the whole story about the rumor incident. "Is that why you told me he was coming my way?" asked Sakura. Ino nods with a little giggle. "But… who would… I mean… how can… but I like…Sasuke-kun…" stutters Sakura turning bright red looking a bit lost. "Oh my gosh… you _so_ like him!" laughed Ino with little bits of apple coming out of her mouth. "I guess it's ok, I mean that leaves me for Sasuke-kun! And Lee-kun _is_ a kind person. Just blank out his eye-brows!" Ino laughed. "What? Don't be mean Ino … And I don't like him." yells Sakura covering her face turning redder. Suddenly, out of the blue someone pops up behind the two giggling girls, "Hey Ino-san…Sakura-san." the person greeted. They turned around to see Lee standing there all puffed out from training. Sakura stared at his soft looking smile. She looked quite lost. Ino noticed Sakura's eyes and looked at where she was staring at. She let out a big laugh. "Sakua-chan and I were just talking about you Lee-kun!" pronounced Ino hitting Sakura on the back. "What?!" yells Sakura still covering her cheeks. "Really now?" asked Lee laughing along. "Huh?!... what?! N-no we weren't. Why would we talk about you anyway?!" Sakura said turning towards Lee's direction. "I gotta go! Uhh… bye!" Sakura packs up her recess and runs towards the school building.

Back in the classroom after recess Sakura was the first in. Inoo saw her sitting near the window looking lost again. She walked towards her and sat on her desk. "Sakura-chan… are you O.K?" she asked. She nods. "I didn't mean to tell Lee-kun we were talking about him… I thought you wanted him to know. I just never saw you like this before so I didn't know how you would react. Sorry Sakura-chan." Sakura looked at Ino and laughs, "Nah it's all good Ino-chan. I thought it was quite funny actually."

After school Sakura and Ino said their goodbyes before walking out of the academy. Just before Sakura turned to her left, she heard a voice from behind yelling her name. "SAKURA-SAN!" She turned around and saw Lee running towards her trying to catch up. "Whoa… never thought you would be able to hear me. Thank god you did." laughed Lee trying to catch breath. Sakura laughed as well but started to turn red again. "Um… can I walk you home?" he asked. "Uh… Sure." smiled Sakura. It was quite awkward for around 10 minutes until Lee noticed her face turning red. He sort of knew why she was red but didn't want her to feel embarrassed so instead he said, "It is hot isn't it?" Sakura turned her head to the right and looked at him. He looked at her back then gave a smile. "Um…yeah, yeah it is." she giggled nervously.

After around 5 more minutes, they arrived at her house. "Well, here's my house… Thanks for walking with me." She smiled. "Oh no problem, anytime, yeah sure, I'll walk with you again sometime. O.K I'll let you get in now. Yeah see you tomorrow, have a good sleep." Stuttered Lee starting to turn red as well. "Um… O.K bye." She replied with a smile waving nervously. Lee waved back as well walking backwards and didn't notice a bump and suddenly tripped backwards. "Ouch!" he shrieked. "Are… are you O.K?!" gasps Sakura. He struggled to get up so she walked to wards him and helped him. "Thanks… sorry I'm so clumsy!" stutters Lee hiding his face. He was turning bright red. "No problem… don't say sorry, everyone trips over once _and_ a while." laughs Sakura, pulling him up. "Isn't it 'once _in_ a while'?'" laughs Lee. Sakura looked lost for a while then agrees, "Yeah your right sorry!" she said feeling embarrassed.

They both said goodbye. Lee turned to the right and started walking back the same way they walked from. "Lee-san, isn't your home just around the corner or the opposite way or something?" asked Sakura. "Hm? No, it's all the way on the other side of this street. Back where our academy is." He laughed. "What?! That's too far, you walked with me just to my house and walk all the way back to the other end?" she asked again. "Why?" "Because, I like walking with you." Lee replies with a gentle smile then continued walking. "Despite the long walk I have to do after." He walked off with a smile, leaving Sakura feeling guilty for making him walk a long distance.

_________________________________________________

wow, my first fanfic..hope u guys like it?? thanks :) x


	2. TenTen's Party

CHAPTER 2- "TENTEN'S PARTY"

Sakura kept on turning around and moving in her bed that night. She couldn't sleep since she was thinking about Lee too much. _'Why am I thinking about him so much? I was never like this before. Out of all people...it's him._' She asked herself. She stayed up until 3:00am. Suddenly, she got a prank from someone on her phone. _'What? Who would ring at this time?'_ she thought. She got up and grabbed her phone from her bedside table and checked. _'It's probably Ino.'_ She told herself. Surprisingly, it wasn't. It was Lee. _'Huh? Lee-san? Why would he prank me at this time?'_ she was quite surprised thinking why he would be still awake, so she rang him back. "Hello?" asked Lee. "Hey Lee-san, did you ring me just then?" He agreed. "Why? What's up?" she asked. "Nothing, just wanted to say goodnight but then hanged up because I didn't want to wake you. I couldn't sleep." He laughed. "Oh, well that makes two of us, I couldn't sleep either." She chuckled. "Hahaha… cool, do you… um… wanna still talk for a while? If you want that is." asked Lee, hoping for a yes. "Sure why not?" agrees Sakura. They talked on the phone until 5am. They were able to talk more and get to know each other more too. "What is your type of date?" he asked her. "Hm, defiantly a romantic picnic at a lovely park." She replied with a giggle at the end. "Well then I shall promise you a picnic date at a lovely park. I Promise." Without knowing herself, a sweet smile came across her face from the promise Lee had made to her. They then both agreed to hang up as they got school the next day and need their sleep.

Next day at school, Lee and Sakura felt more comfortable speaking to one another, yet Sakura still pretends to like Sasuke.

"You guys talked until when?!" asked Ino really interested in what her bestfriend was telling her. "Until 5 something am." giggled Sakura. "Whoa… Crap, even you and me never talked until 5am..." said Ino. "… and he walked you home too? Gosh, even I'm not bothered walking you home. That is _uber_ romantic!" she laughed. "I swear Ino, you are so retarded… and that's why I love you!" laughed Sakura slightly hitting the back of Ino.

The day went pretty normal, and again Lee walked Sakura home. It started to be a habit of his, he walked with her everyday after school, and every night they'd either talk on the phone for ages, or they'd prank each other at exactly 3:00am meaning 'goodnight'. This had become their routine everyday until another girl gained feelings for Lee. This turned things around.

"It's TenTen." explains Ino to Sakura during lunch the next day. "Oh, her, in the same team as Lee-san and Neji-san? Wow… she's really pretty..." replied Sakura. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll bust her ass and make sure she doesn't disturb you and your boyfriend." laughed Ino confidently. "Ino-chan, Lee-san and I aren't even dating." Sakura replied with slight blush marks on her cheeks. "Well it sure does seem like it." said Ino. "Hey Lee-kun!" said a distant voice from across the court-yard. Ino and Sakura turned around to see who was calling Lee. "TenTen…" said Sakura sounding quite jealous. They eavesdropped to hear in what she was telling Lee. "You're invited to my birthday party at my house this Saturday. Hope you can come." She then started to walk towards Sakura and Ino and told the same thing. "You gonna go Sakura-chan?" asked Ino. "Dunno…" she replied. "Well, I'll go if you go K?" with that, Ino gave a warm smile.

That night at exactly 3:00am, Sakura waited and waited for Lee's call or at least prank, but nothing happened. _'Maybe he just forgot tonight…?_' she told herself. _'… or maybe he is just a few minutes late? I'll just wait for a few more minutes.'_ Instead, she waited for more than that. She waited for two hours until she gave up. She fell asleep feeling rather upset.

The next day in the afternoon, Sakura and Ino decided to both go to TenTen's birthday party. "You look a little gloomy Sakura-chan?" said Ino, feeling worried. Sakura didn't answer her back, she just gave a shrug. "Hey look, we don't have to go to the party, let's skip it and crash at my house, yeah?" smiles Ino trying to cheer her up. "He didn't call or prank last night…" muttered Sakura. "Huh?" asked Ino. "Never mind." She replied.

As they walked into TenTen's house, Naruto, Chouji, and Kiba ran out with bits of food all over their clothes and hair. "Watch out Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, TenTen started a food fight!" laughed Naruto. "SUCH A WASTE OF FOOD!" cried out Chouji. When the girls walked into the living room, there was pizza, candy, bits of ramen, pies and all foods you could think of, that a massive party would have all over the couch, shelves and tables. The two clueless girls walked over to the backyard where they heard loud screaming of excitement and laughter. Exactly when Ino opened the back door, a large pizza flew right passed her, just inches away from her face. "Whoa! Watch it!" she yelled. Sakura started to laugh in hysterics. "What you laughing at?" snapped Ino. "You know how funny that would be if that pizza really hit your face?" Sakura laughed even harder. Ino thought for awhile and started to laugh along. "Shut up, well I'm glad you're laughing and all happy now." She said. Sakura gave a smile and turned around to look at the backyard full of all students from different grades swarming around. "Whoa… there are HEAPS of people!" said Sakura in surprise. "Hey, there's Lee-kun with TenTen." said Ino pointing to the two people near the garage. Sakura looked to see where they were and when she finally spotted him, she stole a glance from TenTen. "Did you see that? TenTen just gave me a glare!" argues Sakura. Ino turned to Sakura and shrugged. They both looked back at the two people and when TenTen saw them finally paying attention to both her and Lee, she moved in closer to him….


	3. I Miss You

CHAPTER 3- "I MISS YOU…

TenTen gave him a kiss on the lips. "What the heck?!" yells Ino. Sakura felt her heart stop for two minutes. She continued staring at the two teenagers and didn't see Lee pushing away from TenTen. Sakura had enough and ran back in the house and out the front door with tears flowing down her red cheeks. Ino was horridly angry at TenTen for ruining her best friends' night, so she walked up to her and slapped her across the face. "How dare you!" yells TenTen. "No one has the right to hit the birthday girl!" she continued. "_How dare me?!_" imitates Ino. "_You're_ the one kissing and hitting on other girls' boyfriends! That's why you purposely invited Sakura-chan and I just to see the look on her face when you placed your ghastly lips on Lee-kun's!" yelled Ino at the top of her lungs. "She's just jealous that she never got the chance to kiss him yet, well, in her case, _any_ boy!" Ino yelled back. "It's not JUST about kissing TenTen! You really hurt Sakura-chan's feelings!" Ino had enough as well and was more worried about where Sakura was, so she ran back in the house and out the front door. TenTen then acted like nothing had happened and turned to Lee, "Anyway, so… my parents aren't going to be home until Tuesday. Want to stay over? Maybe we can do a little more than kiss." giggled TenTen, wrapping her arms around Lee's neck. "What?! TenTen, you told me Sakura-san wasn't coming? And I didn't want to kiss you! You pulled me in! Sorry, you gotta find your _own_ guy." Lee pulled her arms off him and pushed her away then ran out hoping to find his precious Sakura-san before it was too late.

"SAKURA-SAN?!" he yelled as he reached the front of the house. "I know this is a typical thing a guy would say, BUT I SWEAR, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" "Hey Lee-kun!" said a voice. "Why are you screaming like theres no tomorrow?" the voice joked. Lee knew it wasn't his Sakura as anyone could tell that it was Naruto's voice. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I don't have time to muck around… Have you seen Sakura-san? Or Ino-san?" Lee asked finally facing towards Naruto. Naruto nodded and pointed down the street. "That was the last time I saw her. She looked really sad, Lee-kun. I was going to run after her, but Ino-chan gave me a deathly look so I stood away." explained Naruto, imitating the 'deathly' look that Ino gave him.

Lee thanked Naruto and ran down the street, still yelling out Sakura's name.

'_It's too late now, besides she's probably at Ino-san's house, and I have no idea where that is! GOD! How can something like that happen?! Especially to my sweet Sakura-san, I never wanted to hurt her…'_ with that Lee walked back to his house, hoping she would listen to him when they get back to school.

That night Sakura slept over Ino's house. They stayed up watching DVD's and eating ice-cream and candy. "So…You really slapped her?" asked Sakura still feeling down. "Yep, Right in front of everybody. Someone gotta teach that girl a lesson." They both laughed until something disturbed them. "Sweetie, phone for you." It was Ino's mom. "Who is it Mom?" asked Ino. "No idea sweetie, but I'm going to bed now. Don't stay up too late. Goodnight girls." replied Ino's mum. Ino stood up from the ground and took the phone. "Hello, Ino speaking?" "Hey Ino-san, Sakura-san is at your house right? Can I please speak to her?" Ino slowly put the phone low to her chest covering the speaker and whispered to Sakura, "It's Lee-kun." Sakura shook her head indicating she didn't want to talk to him. "She's sleeping right now. Sorry Lee-kun, bye." She said to Lee. She put the phone down just before he could say anything else. "Thanks." said Sakura. "Anytime, but Sakura-chan, you gotta talk to him." "About what?" she asked, pretending to act like nothing happened. "_About what?_" Ino imitated, pocking Sakura's forehead. "About what you saw, tell him you understand if he and TenTen have a thing." explained Ino. "But I don't understand..."


	4. The Soccer Game

CHAPTER 4- "THE SOCCER GAME"

After the weekend was over, Sakura and Ino arrived at their academy together. "Thanks for waking up so early to come to school with me Ino-chan." smiled Sakura. Sakura usually arrives late to school, therefore, having to walk in front of everyone staring at her while she walks to her desk. "I don't want to be center of attention after what had happened on Saturday." She continued. Ino gave a gentle smile. "Well, at least you won't be late!" she laughed.

Before entering their classroom, Sakura took in a deep breath, telling herself over and over that she can't make eye contact with Lee. Ino looked at her giving the _are-you-ready?_ Look. Sakura nodded.

"Hey guys!" yelled Ino to her classmates as she slid open the classroom door, forgetting that Sakura didn't want attention on her. Sakura punched Ino in the guts and gave her the _what-the-heck-are-you-doing?!_ Look. Then without knowing, her eye laid upon Lee's who was caught in Ino's attention.

'_Should I smile? Or wave? Or should I pretend that I didn't see her? No, that'll be rude. I guess I'll just smile…'_ Lee was confused as to how he would react once seeing his Sakura. When Sakura saw Lee smiling, she gave an uneasy smile back.

'_Oh… that's not her usual smile that I loved… I screwed up big time…I lost my Sakura-san…' _his face had lowered as he turned around back to the front of the classroom.

For practically the whole day, Sakura avoided Lee, seeing as she thought he had lost feelings for her and gained it for TenTen. As for Lee, he thought she didn't like him back either. So he left her alone thinking that he was a nuisance to her. Things got more awkward around them two.

At Lunch Lee was playing soccer with the boys…along with TenTen, Hinata and Temari. Mean while, Sakura was following Ino, who was following Sasuke, who was trying to lose their trail. "Don't touch me…" growled Sasuke as Ino tried to grab his arm. "Aw, don't be like that Sasuke-_kuunn._" She smiled cheekily. Sakura wasn't paying much attention to Ino and Sasuke; she was too busy eyeing Lee and sometimes TenTen in the corner of her eye.

"Do you like soccer?" Sasuke asked coldly to Ino. "Soccer? I like watching it, but I hate playing it…" she replied. "Good, cause I'm gonna go play." Before he ran off Sakura said, "Yeah. Let's play." Still looking towards Lee and TenTen's way.

Ino was confused. "Huh? You don't play soccer though…" Sakura looked at Ino. "Well then, it'll be a good chance to play." With that Sasuke sighed and started walking towards the soccer field while Ino and Sakura followed.

Naruto, being the goalie, got distracted as he saw Sasuke, Ino and Sakura walking towards them. "HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" he yelled waving his arms. Lee's head shot up, missing his kick to the ball. _'Sakura-san is coming?'_ he began to feel nervous.

"Hey Naruto-kun! Mind if we join?" asked Ino. Naruto looked at the guys, then the girls. "I know! To make things fair, why not make it girls on girls and boys on boys?" Naruto insisted. Everyone agreed, except for Hinata. "I…um, I am a bit tired now…so um, can I have a…a rest, N-Naruto-kun?" she asked shyly. "That's cool, you can sit with me while the other girls play. It's all even numbers now!" Naruto smiled, while Hinata blushed.

Lee started to get worried as he looked at TenTen and Sakura. They're eyes were locked together with anger. "This'll be troublesome. Girls playing soccer?" sighed Shikamaru. "Ok, so then I'm guessing it is TenTen and Temari vs Sakura and Ino." He shouted looking at the clouds. "Heads or Tails." He finally looked back at the girls. "You don't mind if I go captain, Ino-chan?" asked Sakura. Ino smiled a shook her head. "I don't mind at all!" With that, Sakura walked towards the middle field. It seemed that TenTen was the captain for her team as well. Heads and Tails were yelled out as Shikamaru threw a coin in the air. "Tails!" he yelled. "Goodluck." said TenTen with a sudden glare as she took the soccer ball. Sakura ignored and walked off. "We don't have the first shot, but we can do this!" Sakura said as Ino walked over to the goals. "Sakura remember, this is only a game…" Ino assured Sakura. Then the whistle blew.

'_Please be careful Sakura-san!'_ thought Lee. _'TenTen is pretty strong! Even if it is just a game of soccer…'_

The game was basically TenTen against Sakura as the other two were goalies. "Be careful Sakura-_chan_," TenTen yelled as she was kicking the ball towards Sakura's goals. "You might slip and get dirt in your hair!" with that TenTen swung her leg back and gave a massive hit to the ball. Sakura ran and blocked the ball with her chest. "OHH THAT'S GOTTA HURT!" yelled Naruto, holding his chest as if the ball hit him. "Be careful Sakura-san!" Lee yelled. Unfortunately Sakura did not hear him as she was too busy concentrating on getting the ball into the goals.

TenTen heard him though and it got her angry. _'WHAT?! I thought they didn't like each other anymore.' _"TENTEN!" yelled Temari. TenTen stopped looking at Lee and turned around to see that Sakura was almost to the goals. "NO SHE DOESN'T!" TenTen ran as fast as she could and almost caught up with Sakura. Sakura saw her in the corner of her eye and kicked a shot as hard as she could. Ino yelled out, "IN! C'MON, IN!" while the boys on the side bench slowly stood up getting ready to yell. Fortunately, the ball was to fast for Temari and Sakura and Ino got a goal. "YES!!! YES!" Sakura yelled.

'_Wow, that's my Sakura-san.'_ Thought Lee. "SHIT!" yelled TenTen. "This isn't finished yet Haruno!" she whispered in Sakura's ear as she walked past.

Next it was TenTen who had control of the ball. When she finally reached Sakura's and Ino's goal, being the girly type, Ino stood a tad away giving TenTen a free shot. "YES!" she yelled. Ino apologized to Sakura, but it didn't bother her, as she knew that Ino would avoid getting hit by the ball. "What was that Ino?!" yelled Sasuke grinning. Ino gave daggers in the corner of her eye. _'You are SOO lucky you're good looking Sasuke-kun!'_ she thought.

The game continued but shortly ended after a long while. The score stayed at 4 all.

"HEY! THAT WAS A GREAT GAME YOU GUYS!" yelled Naruto, running towards the two warn out girls. "Yeah Ino, you were _so_ great in the game!" Sasuke laughed sarcastically, but Ino played along. "Aw thanks sweetie!" she said flirtatiously grabbing his arm. "Let go!" he yelled. Sakura laughed gently, still warn out from running up and down the field before falling onto the floor, but to be caught by someone. "Thanks." She laughed, not knowing it was Lee. "…Are…Are you ok, Sakura-san?" TenTen looked up and glared. It was obvious that she had also slowly gained real feelings for Lee. Sakura looked up and quickly stood on her own feet. "Umm, yeah I'm fine thanks. Hey Ino let's get back to class." She yelled walking towards Ino as the bell rang.

"Well that's not fair! Us boys didn't even get to play!" argued Kiba.

Lee and Sakura had no connection with each other ever since that incident. They lived their life as if they never had a connection. Sakura even started taking a different route going home from school, to avoid the fun times she had with Lee walking home. "It's almost vacation Sakura-chan!" smiled Ino as they walked out of the classroom. Sakura smiled and nodded. "We should do something, yeah?!" Ino laughed before walking the other way to go home. "I'll call you tonight!" with that Ino walked off.

'_It looks like it's gonna rain…If I take the long route going home, I'll get wet! I didn't bring an umbrella…I might as well just take _that_ route…'_ Sakura started walking down _that_ route. When she reached her house a thought occurred to her head.

~FLASHBACK~

_You have a wonderful house Sakura-chan!_

_Haha, thanks! It's not all that great though…_

_What?! What are you talking about? But anyway, nothing is as beautiful_

_As my Sakura-san!_

~ENDOFFLASHBACK~

Sakura had very visible blush marks across her face.

At night time, for some odd reason, Sakura couldn't sleep. She kept on moving around, eyeing her phone. _'There's not point waiting…' _she told herself. She finally got comfortable. She turned her head to her right so look outside her window. _'Lovely moon…' _she said. Her eyes gradually slid shut as the moon slowly disappeared from her sight replacing it with pitch black. She missed Lee…


	5. The Kiss and The Goodbye

CHAPTER 5- "The Kiss and the Goodbye"

One night, Lee wanted to take a nice quiet walk around the Konoha Village. _'Hm, it's actually nice walking around at night. It's not busy and loud. It gives me a chance to empty out my mind.'_ Lee sighed looking up at the moon as he walked down the empty street. When he was about to walk around the corner, still looking up at the moon, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I apologize; my head isn't in at the moment…" he sighed, pulling up the person he accidentally knocked over. "Yeah, I noticed, Lee-kun." laughed a familiar voice, as Lee turned his back to walk off. _'Sakura-san?!'_ he thought as he swung his head around to face who was he was talking to. His face then lowered. "Oh… Hi, TenTen." He said, almost a whisper. "Well, that's not a nice way to greet your team mate." TenTen gave an annoyed look. "I'm sorry, TenTen. I just thought that-" "That I was your _Sakura-san_?" TenTen interrupted. Lee looked up with an uneasy smile placing his left hand behind his head. TenTen slightly smiled, but Lee knew something was up. So he sat at a nearby bench and placed his hand next to him indicating TenTen to sit next to him. With that she smiled and walked over to him and sat down, looking at the floor.

"So, what's with you? Why are you out at night? You do know that it is dangerous for girls like you to wonder around at night. But then again, it's TenTen I'm talking about." Lee laughed. TenTen laughed and playfully punched Lee in the stomach. "Haha, it's not like that…I just wanted to walk around at night. Clears my head, y'know?" she smiled at Lee. Lee looked at her with his wide eyes then looked down at his feet. "Lee-kun…" TenTen whispered, still looking at her feet. Lee looked up. "Yes?" "I…umm…I just want you to know…I'm not clinging myself to you just to make Sakura-chan jealous…" her voice went quieter. "You're not?" Lee asked, later receiving a nodded from her. "I get jealous…that you…like her. I mean, I'm with you all the time. Because of training, yet it's her you developed feelings for…" TenTen explained, with blush markings across her face.

Lee was flattered at how TenTen felt, but he only viewed her as a team mate. Or even like a sister. "TenTen, I'm sor-" before he could finish his sentence, he found a pair of lips pinned onto his own. As TenTen released, she blushed and quickly stood up. "I'm sorry Lee…! I have to go now…" "W-Wait!" called Lee, but it was too late. She was already gone. Lee thought about the kiss, as he sat there by himself with his fingers pressing onto his lips. _'Nothing…'_ he thought. _'I feel nothing…'_ he knew that Sakura was still the one for him.

As Lee walked home, he noticed that Sakura's light was on in her house. _'Is she still awake?'_ he thought. He wanted to go closer, but didn't want to seem like a stalker, because she might see him through her opened window. But before he could notice his own two feet were dragging him towards her house. _'What am I doing?!_ He was about to leave until he heard something. Someone crying. Before he knew it he walked towards the opened window. "I have to stop!" yelled a voice. _'Sakura-san?'_ thought Lee. _'My poor Sakura-san. Why are you crying?'_ he asked himself. "It has been already 3 months since _that_ incident…And I still…I still…like him." she began to cry more, until she heard something outside her window. _'SHIT!'_ thought Lee, as he noticed he accidentally broke a branch he was holding onto. "Is someone out there?" she asked, quickly wiping off her wet tears from her blushed face. She stood up and looked out the window. _'No ones there?'_ she though as she leaned over her opened window. Before she turned back around she heard someone walking down the street. "Lee-san?!" she gasp. Lee turned around and smiled. "Oh hey there Sakura-san…" he said. _'So lucky I ran in time to pretend I was randomly walking around Konoha'_ he sighed in his mind.

"What are you doing walking around late at night?" she asked, leaning over her window poking her head out. Lee walked closer to Sakura, so that he was directly in front of her window. "Oh you know…Just thought it's nice to go walking at night. It's not loud." He chuckled. _'I miss that laugh of his and his smile…'_ Sakura didn't notice but she had a large smile visible on her face. "Sakura-san?" asked Lee. "Huh? Oh sorry what was that?" she asked slightly blushing. "I asked why your up late, Sakura-san." Lee replied, trying to keep his smile low. "Oh, you know. Couldn't sleep…" she replied. There was around 2 minutes of awkward silence until Sakura broke the ice. "Well, you better head home and get some sleep Lee-san…" insisted Sakura. "Good-ni-" "Do you still?" asked Lee, before she could finish her sentence. "P-Pardon, Lee-san?" asked Sakura, leaning foward over her window. "Because I do…" Lee looked at her with his sympathetic eyes. "Every night, I am tempted to call you at 3am…Every day at school I am tempted to talk with you. I even try to 'purposely' bump into you, just to hear your voice. And every time I see you, my heart rips out of my chest and follows you when I try to walk somewhere else." Sakura felt her heart skip 2 or 3 or even 4 beats. She clutched her hand onto her bottom pajamas trying to hold back her tears. The two both stared at each other for 2 minutes until Sakura, again, broke the ice. "You better go Lee-san…" _'WHY CAN'T I FREAKEN TELL HIM?!'_ her inner Sakura protested. With that Sakura turned around but was pulled back by a strong hand. Before she knew it Lee's lips were locked with hers. Sakura leaning over out of her window, while Lee stood outside her window, holding her, not wanting to let go, locking his lips with hers. Sakura didn't pull back; she simply closed her eyes before glancing at the guy in front of her. _'She's not pulling away…'_ Lee snuck in a smile as he felt he was the luckiest guy in Konoha Village. _'Me too, Lee-san'_ she thought. When Lee left Sakura happily got back into her bed, slowly falling asleep, but then to be woken up by her phone, which quickly hung up before she could answer it. _'W-what?'_ she mumbled. She got up and checked her phone. _'IT'S FREAKEN 3 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!'_ her inner Sakura said. But that prank was what made Sakura sleep with more happiness. _'Good-night to you too…'_

The next day at school, Sakura was back to her normal routine- coming late to school. "Hey Sakura-chan!" greeted Ino as she sat down. "Something good must have happened?" she laughed, as she saw a big smile on Sakura's face. Sakura didn't say anything but smile as she looked in the corner of her eye where she saw Lee trying not to give eye contact. _'Last night was the best! But now…now I'm too shy to face Sakura-san.'_ He thought as he blushed. "Fuzzy Eye-brows! You're not having dirty thoughts about girls now are you?" joked Naruto when he saw Lee blushing. The whole class began to laugh as Lee started yelling that he wasn't. Lee turned to look if Sakura was laughing, but instead she was just smiling. He smiled back. _'Now that's the smile I love.'_ He thought just before their sensei came in.

"Ok class, enough chit-chatting…Before we begin class today, Rock Lee..." "Y-Yes?" "Gai-sensei would like to talk to you outside for a while. Make it quick." Their sensei explained. With that Lee walked out of the room, not returning until lunch time.

At lunch Sakura and Ino were at their usual spot just gossiping. "YOU…HE…WHAT?!" yelled Ino in surprised, happy that her friend is happy again. "Shhh, Ino-chan!" Sakura hushed as she shoved food in Ino's mouth. "MjksLeekmakdf" stammered Ino as she tried to swallow her food while talking. "What?" asked Sakura, about to laugh. "… Lee!" she said, finally swallowing as she pointed towards the school building. Sakura looked up to see Lee waving his arms telling her to go there. "I'll be back, Ino-chan." And she got up and walked over towards Lee.

"Hey Lee, what's up?" she asked, as she saw Lee with a saddened face. "Sakura-san, umm… I wont be here for a while." He explained not daring to see her sad face. "W-What are you talking about?" she asked. "Well, you know how we…you know…didn't really talk as much?" she nodded. "Well, I missed you so much, I wanted to get away from Konoha Village for a while…you know, to freshen up." He finally looked up at Sakura, only to see her face looking down at her feet. "…And…?" she said, almost as a whisper. "And a few weeks ago, I asked Tsunade-sama if Gai-sensei and I could go off for a while, training.. She said she'll think about it, and now I got an answer." Lee took Sakura's hand and held it in his own. "But you'll come back right? Like, after a week?" she asked trying to force a smile. "I don't know how long it will take?" Sakura began to have tears in her eyes. "Oh, don't cry please!" Lee said holding her close to him. "Sakura-san?" he asked. She looked up. "I promise you, I _will_ come back. Even if it takes a long time, I will not love another girl other than you." He said showing her his gentle assuring smile. Sakura smiled and hugged him. "Lee, let's go." Gai-sensei popped up behind them "Ahh, youthful love!" he yelled, throwing his fist in the air. "What? You're leaving today?!" yelled Sakura, not wanting to let go of Lee. Lee nodded trying to keep a smile on his face as one small drop of tear came running down his face. He hugged her, more tightly this time. "I promise, I will come back still loving you." He whispered in her ear ever so gently. With that he let go and began to walk with Gai-sensei towards the gates of Konoha.

When Lee and Gai-sensei finally reached outside of Konoha Village Lee turned around to face it one last time before going off on a long training session. _'Please, my sweet Sakura-san. Wait for me too…'_ Lee then turned around again and began to cry, Gai-sensei there by his side, ironically crying as well. "It's ok Lee! You'll come back a stronger man!"

Back at Sakura's home she ran into her room and went straight to bed. _'Lee…'_ she whispered as she began to cry. _'How long will you be gone?'_ she asked herself. She took out her phone and placed it next to her. _**'I'll be waiting for your call…'**_


	6. Who's Calling?

CHAPTER 6- "WHO'S CALL?"

It's been a 3 years since Lee had left Konoha Village. The village was still the same. Tsunade made Sakura into a strong woman, while everyone else also became stronger from their senseis'. Even if it had been 3 years already, Sakura still waits for Lee's calls…

"Sakura-chan! Let's eat Ramen!" yelled Naruto as he placed his arm around Sakura. "Alright then, just don't put your arm around me. People will think the wrong idea!" she snapped back shoving Naruto's arm away. "I'm your next man though, right Sakura-chan? Sasuke-kun's gone, and same with Fuzzy eye-brows!" he smirked. Sakura got aggravated of how Naruto was talking about Lee, so she hit him across the face. "They'll both come back!" she yelled walking faster away from Naruto. "Ok, ok! Can we eat ramen now?!" he yelled rubbing his face, trying to catch up.

While they were eating ramen someone came up behind Sakura and tapped her from behind on her back. She turned around. "Oh! You startled me!" she laughed turning to see that it was Ino coming back from her B-ranked mission. "Hi Sakura-chan…and Naruto-kun." she smiled. "Anyway, Sakura-chan Gai-sensei is around the village!" she smiled, knowing Sakura would be ecstatic. "WHAT?!" Sakura shot up and ran outside to look for Gai-sensei, who would hopefully be with Lee.

Sakura ran around, trying to look for an old looking man with a green spandex jumpsuit and orange leg warmers. "Omphh!" she shrieked as she fell to the floor running into someone. "Oh Sakura-chan!" yelled a deep voice. Sakura looked up. "Oh hi there Kakashi-sensei." He helped her up. "Where you going in a rush?" he asked, not even looking at her, as he was reading his 'make-out' book. "Oh you might now! Kakashi-sensei, I heard Gai-sensei is back in town. Have you seen him? And if you did, is Lee with him?" she asked, excited for an answer. "Hm, oh Gai-kun? Yeah he's back in town. But I didn't seem to see Lee-san with him. Maybe he is resting up in his apartment?" suggested Kakashi. "Last I saw Gai-sensei, he was with Tsunade-sama." continued Kakashi. Sakura smiled and thanked her sensei before running towards her masters' office.

"So right now he is- Oh…Sakura-chan." Tsunade was interrupted discussing things with Gai when Sakura barged into the room. "Oh I'm sorry master, I didn't know you were in a small meeting wit…… GAI-SENSEI!" she yelled excited to hear where Lee was. Gai did his 'good guy' pose and smiled. "Hi Sakura-chan!" "Gai-sensei, may I talk with you after your meeting?" Sakura asked politely. "It's ok, you can talk with him now if you like. Gai, we'll continue this later." Tsunade said. "Mhm." Gai nodded, before walking out of the office with Sakura. "So, when did you arrive here?" she asked. "Just now." Gai replied. "Oh I see. And…Lee?" she asked. "Um, yes I was discussing that with Tsunade-sama a while ago. Lee did not come back with me." Sakura's eyes lowered. "Oh… Then where is he?" she asked. "He insisted I go home first. He wanted to train more. He wants to be a stronger man for you Sakura-chan, so that he can protect you more." Gai smiled. Sakura blushed at the comment Gai just gave. "So, you don't know when he'll be coming back?" she asked finally cooling down. Gai shook his head. "He is a bit different now. Taller, stronger, more built, but still adorable!" Gai smiled with his eyes glittering feeling proud. "Well, thanks for telling me Gai-sensei." Sakura gave a gentle smile before walking a different direction. "No problem!"

As Sakura walked around Konoha wondering around, she bumped into Ino again. "Oh hey Ino." She smiled. "Hey! So, where's your boyfriend?" Ino laughed, joining Sakura on her walk. "Ino-chan, he isn't my boyfriend…and his not here." Sakura laughed then lowered her face to her feet. "What? But Gai-sensei is here." Ino looked confused. Sakura explained why Lee wasn't at the village yet. "Oh wow, he is really dedicated to ya!" Ino smiled. "Yeah, but…he could at least stop by Konoha to take a break y'know." Sakura replied. "Well, anyway, I promised Chouji and Shikamaru I'd go to that new restaurant with them today. I'll call you tonight yeah?" Ino yelled as she ran off into the distance.

That night Sakura got into bed feeling a bit down. _'I was so excited when Ino told me she saw Gai-sensei…I was hoping Lee-san was with him…'_ she thought, staring at the moon through her window. _'Lee-san, why do you still need to train more?'_ before she could think more her phone started to call. _'What?'_ she thought. The number was on private. She checked the time. _'3:01am…'_ before she knew it she had a massive smile placed onto her face. _'LEE-SAN!'_ she yelled in her head. But then she remembered her conversation with Gai.

~FALSHBACK-NOT LONG AGO~

_-Gai-sensei, how come Lee hasn't been calling?_

_-Silly Sakura-chan, we have no reception where we train. It's right in the middle of the forest. It made Lee angry knowing you'd be waiting for his pranks/calls and he couldn't get reception, so it made him train harder. _'Everytime I feel that Sakura-san had tried to call me, I'll do 2000 push ups!'_ is what he told me_

_-Oh, that makes sense. So wherever he is right now, he has no reception?_

_-Nope, when I left him, he was too far away from Konoha. Definitely no reception._

~ENDOFFLASHBACK~

'_Well, if it wasn't him…then who could it be? I guess it could be Ino-chan?'_ with that, Sakura called back Ino. "Mmm…Hello?" answered a tired Ino. "Ino-chan, did you call me just then?" Sakura asked. "What? Sweetie, I was up late with Shikamaru and Chouji at the restaurant and didn't get home until an hour ago. I know I said I'd call you, but I was too tired. So I left it till tomorrow." Ino said with a croaky voice. "Ohh, sorry Ino-chan. Go back to sleep." Sakura said goodnight and hung up her phone. _'Might be Naruto-kun?'_ she thought. She dialed his number. "Hello?" answered an exhausted Naruto. "Hi Naruto-kun, sorry to bother you but--" "SAKURA-CHAN?! Oh so I guess you finally figured it out!" Naruto sounded more awake then before. "Oh so it _was_ you who pranked me!" Sakura's voice started to sound irritated. "Wait, what?" Naruto's voice got confused. "I didn't call anyone? When I meant _you finally figured it out_ I meant that you finally figured it out that I was the only man left here for you in Konoha! But if you want me to call you late at night I can sure do--" "Oh ok then sorry to disturb you Naruto-kun. Goodnight" "Uh wait! Sakura-chan! SAKU--"Sakura hanged up the phone before Naruto could say anymore. _'Then who?!'_ Sakura started to get irritated, but saw that it was getting late. So she ignored what happened that night and waited to think about it the next day.

Sakura just woke up when she heard someone knocking on her door. "How could that be?" she mumbled, getting out of bed. She opened the door rubbing one of her eyes using the back of her right hand. "Oh morning Ino-chan. Come in." she greeted as Ino walked into her apartment. "Hey Sakura-chan, about last night…Did you find out who it was?" Sakura was wide awake now, remembering what had happened last night. "Oh yeah that's right, well at first I thought it was Lee-san, but then I remember Gai-sensei telling me that wherever Lee-san is, there's not reception. So I called you, then Naruto-kun." explained Sakura. Ino raised her eye-brows indicating to Sakura to continue. "And then I went to bed." "Well, who knows, besides me, about yours and Lee's 'goodnight' routine at 3am?" Ino asked. Sakura shrugged. "No one knows except for you, Ino-chan." Sakura replied. "Well, anyway let's go eat out! I didn't have breakfast yet!" suggested Ino. Sakura rolled her eyes laughing then walked to her room to get changed.

"Wow, its busy today, it seems like the whole village is out and about." Sakura said trying to walk in a straight line, but failing because there were many people in the way. Ino laughed and pointed to a restaurant. "I wanna take you there! That's where I ate last night. They have the best roasted duck with rice! You gotta try!" suggested Ino, pulling Sakura by the arm. When they took their seats in the restaurant, Ino ordered them both the roast duck with rice meal. "So, who else do you think might be calling you Sakura-chan?" Ino asked, stuffing her mouth when they got their meals. "I have no clue." Sakura said poking her duck.

That night Sakura went to bed after spending half the day training with Tsunade and the other half hanging out at Ino's place. _'Wow, what a day. I feel so tired.'_ She thought as she slid into her bed. She fell straight to sleep, until her phone got pranked again. _'What? Again?'_ she tried to get up quickly to answer the phone, but before she reached it, it hanged up. _'I think I'm gonna try and call Lee-san's phone. If it rings, then I guess it is him! But if it doesn't…'_ she dialed Lee's phone. _'We apologize, but this phone is currently unavailable. If you like, please leave a message after the tone-'_ Sakura hanged up. _'So it really isn't him…Argh, I'm not even gonna bother…'_ with that she fell straight to bed again. Who has been _really_ calling Sakura?


	7. SASUKEXINO FILLERprt1

CHAPTER 7- (A SASUKExINO FILLER)- "Wanna know a trick?"

Ok, this Chapter is dedicated to my cousin/bestfriend- Katrina! :D

(A/N) just to let you guys know, this chapter happened before Rock Lee came back. It was Half a year after he left.

"Hey Ino-chan." yelled Sakura from across the street. "Oh hey there Sakura-chan." Replied Ino as she looked up. "You look gloomy today." Sakura stated sitting on the bench next to Ino. Ino shrugged. "Yeah, well it seems like slowly everyone is leaving Konoha to go training or missions and stuff. And Sasuke-kun's been gone for almost half a year." Ino tilted her head back looking at the sky. "Yeah, it's a bit quieter." agreed Sakura. "You miss Sasuke-kun." Sakura stated smiling at Ino. Ino looked at Sakura. "Yeah, like every girl here in Konoha." she replied in a sarcastic voice. "Well, anyway I'm catching up with Naruto. Wanna come with?" Sakura asked, trying to lighten things up. Ino shook her head. "Yeah, I'll just meet up with you two later." She said. "Well then meet us at umm…that new restaurant you took me to. Um, table 7 ok?" explained Sakura, before heading towards Naruto's place. Ino nodded then continued on looking up at the sky._ 'Sasuke-kun…why do you have to be so…missable?!'_ thought Ino.

After half an hour, Ino decided to go meet up with the other guys. Before she could even reach the place, she bumped into Naruto and Sakura. "Oh hey, I thought we were gonna meet up at that restaurant." Ino asked. "Umm…uh, yeah Naruto and I just need to get something." Sakura hesitated. "Um, yeah nothing suspicious Ino-chan! There's totally nothing at the restaurant waiting for you!" Naruto said, nervously. Naruto was going to give out the surprise so Sakura hit him right across the face. _'What is wrong with those two?'_ thought Ino. "Well, then I'll just go with you guys?" she soon suggested. "Uh no no no, just meet us there ok Ino-chan?" Sakura said pulling the injured Naruto away.

Ino walked into the restaurant looking for the table Sakura told her to sit at. _'Table 7 she said.'_ Ino thought as she looked for the table, but only to find someone else sitting at the table. "Um, excuse me this table was reserved." She said politely. "Do I look retarded to you?" he replied, looking down at the table reading the menu. "I know it's reserved. Now give me my personal space and privacy, I'm waiting for some friends." He continued. Ino was irritated on how the rude guy was talking to her. "Well _excuseeee meee!_" she yelled. "My friends are the ones who reserved this table, thank you very much!" The guy stood up, around 5 centimeters taller than her. "Ha! A girl like you has friends?!" he yelled back crossing his arms. Ino was too mad to recognize who she was arguing with. "I actually surprised that a low life like you has friends!" she yelled as she tried to reach his face by tip-toeing. The man suddenly realized who he was arguing with. "Wanna know a trick?" he smirked. "What?" Ino replied, still mad. "Wanna know a trick?" he repeated. "Why?!" she yelled, confused. Without having her say yes he went on with his 'trick'. He pointed his index finger towards her forehead, about 2 inches away. "Oh wow, you're pointing at me!" Ino laughed sarcastically, still clueless of who the guy she was speaking with. "Wait for it…" he smiled cheekily. "Wait for what?" she rolled her eyes feeling quite impatient. With that the guy moved his index finger forward and pushed her forehead backwards. "OW! What was that for?" Ino yelled as she held her forehead. The guy laughed. "Awesome trick right?" he laughed. _'What's with this guy?!'_ Ino thought. "You're still so dense as last time, Yamanaka!" the guy stated, smirking. "Excuse me? How do you know my-" "SASUKE-KUN! INO-CHAN!" yelled Sakura as she ran into the restaurant with Naruto. Ino turned around. "Oh hey Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun. Did I just hear you say-" "Hey Sasuke-kun, it's good to see you back!" yelled Naruto putting his arm around Sasuke. "Don't touch me, loser." he smirked shoving Naruto's arm away. "S-S-S-Sa-" stuttered Ino, eyes wide opened. "SA-SU-KE-KUN!" Sasuke joked laughing. "SASUKE-KUN!" Ino yelled as she jumped on him. "HEY! I-I-I-INO! GET OFF ME!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to pull her off him, but he slightly had a smile on his face. _'Good times…'_ he thought.

"So Sasuke-kun, you've must have trained hard right?" asked Naruto as they began to eat their meal. He nodded. Ino was lost for words; she couldn't believe how much Sasuke had changed. "Hey Ino-chan…" whispered Sakura. Ino leaned to her right to hear Sakura. "You seem quieter than usual around. Especially around Sasuke-kun, is anything wrong?" she asked. "Yeah, is anything wrong?" asked Sasuke smirking at Ino. The two girls didn't notice him move closer to them to hear on what they're saying. "S-Sasuke-kun, please move a bit." Ino stuttered. Sasuke hesitated for a while and then moved closer to her. "S-SASUKE-KUN!" Ino yelled, not daring to move. "What? You said 'please move a bit.' So I moved. You didn't say which way." He laughed being a smartass. Sakura and Naruto laughed as they watched the two have their moment. "I meant, move a bit over there." Ino nervously pointed to where he was last sitting. "Oh! You should have said so in the first place!" Sasuke smirked as he moved back to his seat.

The rest of the night went normal.

"Ok see you guys around!" yelled Sakura as she began to walk back to her house. "Yeah see you guys!" yelled Naruto as he ran to catch up with Sakura. "WAIT UP SAKURA-CHAN!" he yelled. "NARUTO YOUR HOUSE IS ON THE OTHER SIDE!" she yelled back, picking up her pace. "BUT I WANNA WALK YOU HOME!" he yelled back picking his pace up as well. "GO HOME NARUTO!" she yelled before bolting to her house. "Tsk, Naruto doesn't know when to stop, does he?" laughed Ino. She then turned around to face Sasuke, who was looking at her back. "Um, Well, I better go home now, Sasuke-kun." She stuttered, feeling nervous again. "That's alright then, Everyone you can come out now, Ino Yamanaka is going home!" he yelled. Ino's face changed to pissed off and nudged him in the chest. "You are so lucky you've gone more good-looking-er." She smirked. "And since you're sooo good looking, do you wanna go for a little walk arou-" "Ino?" Sasuke interrupted her before she could finish. He leaned over closer to her ear. "I think I like…" he slowly whispered, waiting for her reaction. "Y-you, think… You l-like w-hat?" stuttered Ino, getting nervous but excited at the same time. "I…think…I…like...To go home now." He continued pulling away with a smirk on his face. "O-Oh! Yeah ok right." laughed Ino nervously. "Why? What did you think I was gonna say." He asked. Ino gave him daggers and turned away. "I'm going home too then!" she yelled walking off. _'You're still the same Yamanaka.'_ Sasuke smirked in his head.

That night, Ino tossed and turned in her bed. _'So, that's Sasuke-kun now…'_ she thought as she finally felt comfortable. _'What was with him, doing that whole trick thing…?" _A thought then came to her mind…

_**~FLASHBACK HALF A YEAR AGO~**_

_*WHILE EVERYONE ELSE WAS PLAYING TAG INO AND SASUKE SAT UNDER A TREE WATCHING*_

"Hey Sasuke wanna see a trick?" she said smiling.

Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"Hold my hand." She said.

"WHAT? _WHY?!_" he argued.

"YOU WANTED TO SEE A TRICK, now hold it!"

He hesitated for a while then sighed and held her hand.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Wait for it.." Ino said.

Sasuke waited.

"There!"she said smiling, still holding his hand.

"What?" he said trying to figure out the trick.

"You're holding my hand." She smiled, giggling.

"INOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled trying to pull his hand away.

"Naww, don't be like that Sasuke-_kunnn_."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"You touched me first. Ahhhehehehe!"

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

'_So, he remembered that…'_ she thought slightly giggling. _'He looks mature-ER now, but he still slightly thinks like a kid.'_ She gave a final smile then slowly fell asleep…

To be continued…..

Sorry if this chapter is short! It'll be continued..and the rest of the main story will be continued a.s.a.p! It's a new year, and school is starting in a few days!

So I won't be able to update straight away. Maybe I can update when I have no homework or on weekends? Till then! x


End file.
